Predictable
by looneytails
Summary: Rose had been predictable all her life. Except that there was nothing predictable about her and Scorpious. Re-writed. Give it a shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**.

**Predictable** by larissa.

You were always very predictable.

You were born on a noisy, fun family, full of fights and love. As you grew up, everybody adored you. Yours wasn't a normal family and you weren't a normal girl.

No, you had a beautiful heart and wanted people to like you. Moreover, you were daddy's little girl. If you wanted something, he would do anything he could to get it as your mother tried not to laugh at her husband's antics, muttering how terrible you were. And, with an innocent smile, you'd say you had no idea what she was talking about. This time, your brother would roll his startling blue eyes, even though he had as much influence over your parents as you did.

So, when your cousin James stole your doll at the age of seven, you glared at him and threatened to tell his mom if he didn't give it back. Your memory still holds the frightened look on his paled face as he dropped the toy.

When you were eleven and the letters from Hogwarts came, you were the first to notice the rising anxiety of your cousin and did everything you could to make Albus feel better. You were the one helping him prepare his school things, trying to convince him that everything would be all right, saying that, if needed, you would threat that stupid hat so you'd be together. You still remember how he laughed and thanked you for being there for him.

And in the train station, when a family stopped yours, asking about platform 9 3/4, you were the one who explained everything, introducing yourself with haughtiness and extroversion, just like you had learned from your mother and aunt. It was what everybody expected you to do and you felt proud of yourself for it.

You got in your parent's house, even though you had to beg for it. For some reason, the hat had this firm idea of putting you into Ravenclaw. Your parents wouldn't have been so happy if they found out you were from Ravenclaw, even if they wouldn't show it. You could not disappoint them. The hat said, also, that he had never met anyone so loyal and so fierce. You believe to this day that your yells and threats were the only reason the hat chose you into Gryffindor. You smiled triumphantly and walked over to the red and gold table.

Al came to seat next to you a few minutes later, beaming.

So, when your dad asked you to beat Scorpious Malfoy in every exam, you knew what you had to do. You became the brightest witch of your year. That was expected, off course, not only by your family but by all your classmates, who knew who your parents were. Even though you, Rose, felt pressured, you preferred not to say anything.

People wouldn't have been expecting that.

You also had no prejudices, like the Weasley you were. This way, nobody ever questioned your interest in dangerous creatures, nor why you accepted to share a room with a werewolf girl, nor why you had this excessive capability of forgiving, nor how you could make so many friends in so little time. You were also the one that smiled kindly at Scorpious Malfoy (something that, strangely, made other people start talking to him) and the one that laughed at Lysander and Lorcan instead of arguing with them about nargles and their several strange beliefs.

So it was a bit surprising and, still, expected, when you became friends with Malfoy. You would seat next to him in the library and send smiles to the blue and bronze table. And, even though you had started this friendship because you knew it was what everybody else wanted from you, you were quite happy with the side effects.

And your years at Hogwarts went like this, between grades, quidditch victories, friends and night walks to the kitchens with Al and Alice Longbottom. Scorpius would, sometimes, join you guys in this little adventures, which caused rumours to spread about you and him.

You would have your mother's smarts, wity and sensibility and your father's quidditch abilities, short temper and tendency to jinx things. It was all part of you but, sometimes, you wished you could just be yourself and not a mixed shadow of your parents.

You were a prefect, a keeper, an active participant of S.P.E.W. and Dumbledore Army ─ which James had formed after taking an interest over his family history ─ and the model student. You had principles and tried to be sweet with everyone you met.

So, in your fifth year, when Scorpious Malfoy knelt in front of you, a sweet question leaving his lips, you gaped at him, shocked. He was smiling at you, a red rose in his hand. You took it, still bewildered. Everybody had stopped, waiting for the answer they all knew would come. Trying to force the words out off you, you apologized, saying you couldn't. He shrugged.

"I expected you to say that." And, with a sad smile, he turned around and walked away.

It was the first time you realized your need to always do what people expected from you had disappointed someone. The memory still pained you.

You were still friends and him and Albus created a bond of almost fraternity. Scorpious was always there and it made you happy, even though you tried to seem uncomfortable. That was what you should have been feeling.

When there was anyone watching, you still sent smiles his way. And, if anyone bothered to look, they would find a red rose, enchanted so it wouldn't die, hiden in your drawer.

It was years after that, on a beautiful white day, that something happened. The grounds were covered in snow and you were wearing the Gryffindor scarf as you went into the Great Hall, where several students talked, saying hi to the friends they hadn't seen since before the holidays. You sat next to Scorpious (who was seating with Al and Alice in the Gryffindor table). He sneaked his arm around your thin waist and you gave him a gentle kiss in the lips. The Hall gasped, not believing what they had just seen. You laughed and rested your head in your boyfriend's shoulder.

No one had expected that. Specially because there was a red rose, the same red rose of two years ago, on your hair, gorgeous against your copper like curls.

You were a Weasley. He was a Malfoy. And as hard as it seems, you were perfect together.

For the next few months, the couple was all Hogwarts could talk about.

One day, just as you, Albus, James, Lily, Scorpious, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne and the rest of your cousins ─ oh my, there are so many! ─ walked out of the hall, you noticed someone pointing at you, whispering. You sighed, slightly irritated.

"People can be so predictable, don't you think?"

You couldn't understand why the blonde was laughing and, just as expected, you became furious with his antics, wanting to know what the hell was so funny.

* * *

><p>So, this was... difficult. Please, go easy on me, I'm Brazilian and I'll make mistakes.<p> 


End file.
